Dark games
by Clockwork Unity
Summary: After an eternity in darkness, a lost soul is given a second chance, one that will allow him to be what he was always meant to be. Now, wielding a power that slept within him, he must rise to face the challenges that face him. He must become a guardian.
**This is my first fic, any and all criticism is welcome. please review.**

* * *

Pain ran through my body. My hands pressed to the knife wound in my stomach, blood seeped through my fingers. I began to curse my own nature, the hero complex that I grew into, believing that I could save everyone. I had attempted to save someone from a mugger. Only to get myself stabbed. The feeling slowly faded from my limbs, feet and hands going numb, soon followed by my arms and legs. Loud, dull sounds filled my ears as I lay on the hard ground, most likely the person I had tried saving. Darkness started filling my vision, my mind going blank. The world quickly vanished leaving me in a black void. Cold and alone, thoughts of my family occupied my mind. Things like, what will they do, how will they cope, what will they think of me. I eventually realised that I would leave them, that I had been assaulted with a knife and was bleeding profusely. I would die in moments. I was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to save me. The realisation hit me hard like a train. It would do me no good panicking. But despite everything one thought made itself clear above all the rest.

I don't want to die.

Death was something I had come to accept, expect even. I had know people who had died, family members who passed away. Though I was young, my parents hadn't tried to shield me from the world, letting me see just how dark it truly was without blinding me to the light. I was young, only 5, when I had learned every one eventually dies, some sooner than others. But knowing that I was going to die was something that was impossible to accept. I had only just started to live my life. I had only just began to explore the world. I had only just started to seek out my own path in life.

I don't want to die. As all the feeling I had left in my body finally disappeared, I knew that I had died. I screamed, at least tried to, with all my might. Calling out to who ever would listen if anyone could. Each roar carrying the same message.

I don't want to die!

I don't want to die!

I don't want to die!

I don't know how long it went on for, how long I gave my all so my voice, if I still had one, would reach someone, anyone. The darkness surrounding me, though it stretched on for eternity, seemed to become smaller than anything else, crushing me. My screams devolved into nothing more than raw, primal cries, each one no more than agony filled roars of terror. My mind filled with fear, my being taken by rage. I lost any semblance of control I once had, animal like instincts taking over.

I don't know when, but I eventually stopped. The void felling like a new home. It scared me, to think of this horrid place as home, but I could do nothing else. Time was meaningless, space infinite. A strange sense of peace, a felling of understanding, found itself within me, like the truth of everything had been given to me. I could tell that my heart was open, anger, love, sorrow, joy, each filling me at once. It was weird at first but it was not unwelcome.

Years passed, I had become quiet skilled with multi-tasking, counting the seconds while I pondered my fate, and I viewed this world as my own. It belong to only me, I was god here. The darkness was me, and I was it. Everything, and nothing. I was whole, incomplete. Perfect, flawed. I was me. Nothing but me. I had long since accepted that I was no longer alive. That this world was all there ever would be. I had come to enjoy the nothingness, finding that it was more than anything I could ever want.

Eventually I had spent a millennium in my beautiful, magnificent world. My mind focused solely on the task of keeping time. Each second more important than the last. I had let go of emotions, the pointless musings of the heart distractions of my one true mission.

I am unsure how long I spent here, having realised that I was nothing. This place was a prison. I never wanted this.

I gave up. I was nothing. The world is nothing. Nothing is real.

I was shocked when I felt something. For the first time since I arrived here, I felt something. I don't know what it was but I know it was there. For the briefest moment I was no longer alone. I began counting again, waiting for it to return. I knew it would.

Another millennium had gone by before the feeling returned. I never gave up on it. It was a sign. There was something out there.

A few more thousand years, the felling returned again, longer this time, it stayed for a full hour. It was like being embraced by the warm hands of light. It faded, but I would come back to me.

The feeling was back a years later, being wrapped in light was enjoyable. I wish it could stay. It faded once more.

The next time the light showed up was only a few days since the last, coiling itself around me. Though this time it felt like it was speaking to me, I couldn't really make it out. I was sad when it left.

It came again the next day, this time I knew it was trying to tell me something. Something important. I would wait as long as needed for it.

I was expecting the light to return at least a day after it did. I washed over me, its voice clear enough to hear, unfortunately not enough to make out.

Only a few hours passed when it came again, clearer. Hopefully it I would be able to hear it soon.

It came again, mot telling me anything this time. Instead it flew around me, through me. I could feel it fill me. The light left something behind. It gave me a gift. It made me happy.

One hour. That was how long it waited to return, leaving me with more of whatever it was it had given me last time. It stayed for a whole day.

It come quick, barley having left before coming again. This time it left me with ten times as much as both other times. I flt more like myself, it was giving me what the darkness had taken from me. The light wanted me to be complete.

The light disappeared for a day, but it gave me more of my self then left again. I knew then that I was scattered across the nothing, that the light was searching for parts of me.

The next time it came, a year since last, it gave me something I didn't recognise. I could tell it wasn't a part of me. No, this was a part of the light. It had given part of itself to me. It wanted to take care of me.

It vanished for a few years. I felt lonely. It come back and gave me more of myself and some of itself again. The light was a friend, I knew that now.

I had nearly given up before it showed itself, giving me something different. Not me, not the light. It was old. Older than anything I knew. It felt nice. The light gave me another gift.

Me. Light. Old. Now the light was giving me something new. There are no words to describe the lights newest gift. Was it trying to show me more than I could know?

The light kept giving me things, strange things. It gave me the last of myself, something I never would have know was in me if the void had not taken it. It was powerful.

I remembered what I had lost, something taken from me before the darkness. Sadness filled me, but I knew the light was only giving me things I needed, so I kept the sadness. It was a gift.

I was overwhelmed by joy. I couldn't be if I wasn't sad. The light gave me that, the light gave me everything.

The light felt was a person. I could feel its body pressed against my own. I was nice. I gave me more of the Old.

I couldn't tell before, I was too weak, but the light had given me power. ME, Light, Old, and Power. The four gifts of the light. The four parts of the new me. I would be in its dept forever.

The light tried telling me something again, it was almost clear. Maybe next time. It gave me Power.

I could hear it, the light, I could hear what it said. "Protector, guardian, hero, that is who you are." the light gave me more Old again, it's beginning to feel peaceful.

The light told me something else, "The darkness is rising, is it your duty to guard what remains?" maybe the light doesn't know I can hear it. I got more Light, I can feel it flow through my veins, I can feel it completing me, bringing the new parts of me together. All that is left is the rest of the Old and Power.

"Your destiny will come soon begin, I hope you will find the strength to over come it." I promise I will. Power.

I got the rest of the Old, it rest deep within me, giving me peace. Power is all that is left.

I have decided to name the light, Aurora. It feels right. No gift this time.

"Two pieces left, I pray all I have done is not in vain." It isn't. I got Power, two more and it is finished. I await what will come after.

I received the final piece of Power. I am curious as to what the final piece is. Whatever it may be, i will do what i can for Aurora. I made a promise.

Aurora came, but had nothing, only words. "i have done all i can, now it is up to you, the last piece must be found, it sleeps within the rest, please find it, please unlock the power you posses." I already have everything, but i must awaken the final piece, my power. I search everything i am, but find nothing. I must search deeper.

I realise i have yet to even scratch the surface of all that Aurora gave me, it is far greater than i imagined. I must search deeper.

There is more to myself than i thought, the new me is perfect. I must search deeper.

Years and i still have yet to find the final piece, the Old is vast, Power is beyond great, Light is blinding, Me is something i know yet do not. I must search deeper.

I found the source of each. The balance of mind, body, heart, soul and both sides of each. I must search deeper. Aurora is waiting.

Something is sealed win each one, but non are the final piece, maybe they hold the key. I begin with Me.

Perfection is flaw, it allows us to grow. That is the truth of Me. I begin with Light.

Harmony must exist within the soul, the light and darkness within must become one. That is the truth of Light. I begin with Old.

The past leads us to the future, we must lead and guide each other. That is the truth of Old. I begin with Power.

Bonds greater than blood, strength that will not break, the willingness to continue against the odds. That is the truth of Power. I must search deeper.

I am the final Piece. That is what the truths where leading me to. I must awaken, i must open my eyes. I am the final Piece, my destiny lies before me. There is no need for Aurora to wait any longer.

A strange, transparent blue window appears before me. Words written across its surface.

DO YOU WISH TO BEGIN

YES NO

A grin spreads across my face as I reach for YES. It's time to start.


End file.
